The Tasks Of The Ring Master
by TheCreatorKing
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Ed, Al, Sonic, Shadow, Miharu, Yoite, Tie, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Aang, and Katara get transported to a mysteries world where a being helps them get back and save there universes or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**This is my first crossover so I hope you like it  
>I don't own any of the shows or characters that I am using I only own the plot I think.<strong>  
>In the middle of a barren waist-land, a mysterious man stands. Six beams of light stream down and shoot off in different directions, forming a hexagon. When they finally meet the earth, they all get connected in a binding flash of light. A man in a suet and tie smiles, as the hexagon becomes complete and says," It has begun"<p>

"Ah my head", comes a voice from a boy with big brunette hair with a pair of blue goggles over his forehead. The boy's wearing a blue shirt over a yellow undershirt with brown pants, tennis shoes and a pair of white gloves. "You'd think that after being in the digital world for so long that being transported into a bunch of random places wouldn't hurt anymore," the boy complained, rubbing his head.

"Tie, I'm fine. The fall didn't hurt me," spoke a mini orange T-Rex.

"That's because you fell on me," the goggled boy exclaims.

"It was a soft landing you must be getting fat," the T-Rex stated.

"Just get off of me Agumon". Tie commands pushing the reptile off of him.

"Tie stop playing around." A girl wearing a blue hat over her red hair with a sleeveless yellow shirt over a white sleeveless undershirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a pair of red gloves, orders Tie.

"Soar I'm not playing. It's just that Agumon won't get off of me." Tie yells struggling to get out from under Agumon.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you wore still there." Agumon apologizes with sincerity and gets off of Tie thin helps him up.

And you are calling me the fat one. Tie speaks with anger in his voice but just for a split second thin went back to normal.

"Where are we I've never seen this part of the digital world before?" Asks a human sized pink beard with blue feathers at the edge of where her ears would be and here tell feathers and a curled feather on her head with red wing tips beak and talons with yellow feet.

"I don't know Biyomon." Sora replies just as confused as Biyomon.

"Hey, look over there." Agumon announced pointing at a dust cloud headed towards them.

"Something is coming and fast". Tie added.

"Be ready to digivolve but let's see if it's friendly. If we digivolve now, it might attack out of fear". Sora explains.

"That makes a lot of since, but I have one question. What are you talking about fighting?" Asked an unknown voice.

"What-ever is in that dust cloud over there? "Sora explains.

"Oh, that was me". The unknown voice tells her.

"How is that you when the dust cloud is all the whey over the- who are you". Sora asks the unknown voice.

"About time you noticed me." Spoke a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes.

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog, and this is my friend Shadow The Hedgehog". Sonic introduces pointing to a black hedgehog with red streaks in his hare white gloves red shoes gold rings on his wrists.

"Are you digimon?" Sora asks.

" No, where hedgehogs, was the name not clear enough?" Sonic explains.

"What is a digimon?" Sonic asks.

"A digimon is short for Digital Monsters. We fight to survive in a digital world as we get stronger with partners and we digivolve which stands for digital evolution. To protect are partners." Agumon explains.

"Ah, I see and where is this digital world?" Sonic asks curiously.

"Well we don't exactly know, but we believe it might be somewhere on the internet but not in it itself on the internet because we have been in the internet and they look nothing alike." Agumon replies thinking back to the fight with Diaboromon and how Gabumon and him-self surfed the web almost literally.

"Ok that is enough questions about us now do you know where we are?" Sora asks with hope.  
>"Nope I'm as clueless as you the last thing I remember is a beam of light hitting me, thin waking up in this place next to Shadow. We started running to check this place out thin I saw you fore and rushed over." Sonic explains.<p>

"What's up with your friend?" Agumon asks just now noticing that shadow was still there.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Shadow is always quiet, aren't yeah buddy?" Sonic says patting shadow on the back.

"Don't touch me." Shadow finally speaks, but with murder in his voice.

"He finally speaks and he scares the crap out of everyone." Tie states almost peeing himself.

"There is no need to be scared at this point if I wanted you dead you would be already. But get in my way and I'll kill you." Shadow threatens with no emotion in his voice.

"Message received mister happy pants". Tie says sarcastically trying to hide his fear.

"Don't worry you get used to him." Sonic says trying to calm their fears.

"Now enough of scaring people shadow." Sonic tells him.

"We need to get in some shade it is getting hot."Tie informs everyone while he dances on the burning hot ground.

"You're right the ground is burning." Sora agrees as she realizes that her feet are burning.

"I'm pretty sure that the other side of that mountain has plenty of shade." Sonic suggests as they all start heading for the mountain.

"Man, where the hell are we Al?" asks a small blond boy with a red jacket black shirt, pants, shoes and white gloves.

"I don't know brother." Answers a kid's voice in a huge metal suit.

"I'm so hungry only if I had some grass thin I could transmutate some bread. I'M STARVING." The blond boy yells in hunger."

"Hinata I'm hungry.?" Complains a blond boy with spiky hair, a metal forehead protector ,with a carving of a leaf on it, whisker like marks on his cheeks, an orange jumpsuit, and sandals.

"S-Sorry Naruto, I don't have any food." Apologias a girl with long blue hair, white eyes with no pupils warring a forehead protector around her neck a propel jacket with white sleeves.

"I know but that does not diminish the fact that I'm hungry." Naruto wines.

"Brother wait." Al suggests.

"What is it Al?", the blond boy asks curiously.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone." Al states.

"Really?"The blond boy asks as they both get quiet to see if they can hear something. The blond boy puts his hand to his ear to hear better.

"Al, I hear it to." The blond boy confirmed.

"Maybe they know where we are." Al says with hope.

"Maybe they have something to eat." The blond boy says drooling.

"C'mon Al lets go." The blond boy tells Al as he starts to walk to the direction of the voices.

"N-Naruto someone is coming." Hinata states getting into a defensive position.

"I feel them to." Naruto confirms.

"Where are they Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"I'm on it." Hinata puts her hands together and cries." Byakugan." Veins pop out around her eyes. "They're coming do west". Hinata informs Naruto.

"It's strange I can't find any chakra in one of them. This has never happened ever. It's because I'm not good enough." Hinata says looking down sadly disappointed at herself."

Shut up, I hate it when you talk like that your strong, smart, and beautiful." Naruto yells mad at how Hinata is talking about herself."Wait what?" Naruto says just now noticing what he had said.

"Did Naruto just call me beautiful?" Hinata thinks to herself.

"Where did that come from never mind I have more important things to worry about." Naruto thinks to himself. They suddenly see two figures walk into view.

"Hello strangers ,do you know where we are?"

Came a kidlike voice. "No, sorry we don't." Naruto answers getting out of his fighting stance.

"Do you have any food?" A voice came from the blond headed boy.

"Sorry no. we are out of food to." Hinata answered.

"I'm going to die." The blond headed boy screamed falling on his knees.

"Not that I don't share your feelings but who are you guys?" Naruto asks.

"This is my brother Alphonse Elric, and I am Edward Elric. I'm pretty shore you've heard of me, the Full Metal Alchemist." Ed tells the them with pride.

"No, never heard of you." Naruto states puling Ed off of his high pedestal.

"Well that was disappointing." Ed says sadly.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The number one unpredictable hipper active knucklehead ninja."

"I-I am Hinata Hyuga the hares of the Hyuga clan. It is very nice to meet you. I-I have never heard of alchemy ,what is it?" Hinata asks.

"It is the since of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing mater. However it is not an all-powerful art it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If someone wishes to obtain something. Something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange. The bases of all alchemy." Ed explains as his eyes caches something sticking out of Naruto's pouch. Ed's eyes widen and he says. "Is that grass woven string?" Ed asks drooling."

"Yes, what about it?"

"If you'll let me. I could Transmutate some bread." Ed answers with a waterfall of saliva falling from his mouth.

"Transmutate. What does that mean."

"Oh that just means he will use alchemy to turn it into bread." Al explained because Ed is too busy drooling to talk.

"Are you kidding I have like twelve feet of this stuff?." Naruto informed them excitedly.

"I-I have some to." Hinata added.

" Do you mind if I turn it into bread, Please?" Ed pleaded.

"Go ahead and do it I'm starving." Naruto allows Ed to turn his grass woven string into bred."

H-Here, use mine as well." Hinata permitted giving Ed her grass woven string.

"Place it in front of me." Ed tells them as they walk over to him and place the string in a neat pile.

"OK, ready?" Ed says as he claps his hands. Thin places both hands on the pile of grass. Hinata activates her Byakugan. Suddenly the string starts to glow and turn into three loafs of bred.

"WOW. That was awesome." Naruto yells in excitement.

"T-That was the weirdest chakra control I have ever seen." Hinata tells everyone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"W-Well first a ring of chakra formed around his feet. T-Thin chakra built up in his body, a-and was focused into his left arm. T-Thin a big burst of chakra changed the string into bread." Hinata explains.

"So what's the problem? "All jutsu have different chakra control.

"T-That's not the point. Ch-Chakra was coming out of his right arm but none was in it. I can't find any trace of chakra in Ed's right arm or left led. I-I don't understand." Hinata announced raking her brain trying to figure out what is going on. "A-And there is no chakra coming from your brother at all." Hinata states in confusion.

"What is this chakra that you are talking about?" Ed asks handing Naruto and Hinata a loaf of bread.

"It's the inner power held inside everyone's body." Hinata answers. Right as Ed is about to take a bite. His brain registers what Hinata just said. Ed pulls the bred away from his mouth and looks at the ground sadly.

"Was it something that I said?" Naruto asked.

"The reason for that you can't find any chakra is." Ed started before he got cut off by Al.

"Brother we should not."

"Al it is ok. There is no civilization for miles.Even if they try to tell the government they would die before they could." Ed assures Al and continues. "There is something about alchemy that we didn't tell you. I accordion's to the law of equivalent exchange there is a taboo among alchemists human transmutation is forbidden. So when our mom died, we wanted to bring her back no matter what, so we tried human transmutation. Because we tried to play God I lost my left leg and Al lost his entire body." Ed informs them while pulling up his pants leg to show them his automail, Al removes his head to show nothings inside. "I had already lost my mom and I was going to be damned if I lost my brother. So I bonded his sole to this suit of armor. That cost me my right arm." Ed tells them taking off his glove." But I have sworn to get are bodies back." Ed announced.

I-I'm sorry you had to go through that." Hinata apologizes putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just change the subject." Ed suggests taking a bite out of his bread.

"So what about you guys." Al asks trying to change the subject.

"Me, I've never had any parents. I have been an orphan all my life. So I don't know what the warmth if a mother's love is." Naruto speaks sadly looking down at the ground. "No one ever gives me any pity. In fact everyone hates me. they stair at me with eyes that wish I was never born." Naruto tells them sadly."

Why." Ed asks confused. Naruto grabs his own chest and says. "It's not important.

"Let me guess your life has been easy being a hares and all." Ed guesses like he has known her all her life with an almost disgusted voice.

"Yes everything was handed to me. But that does not mean that my life was easy. My dad has always thought that I was weak. Thoughts eyes of disgust I am very familiar with them. The loneliness of being shunned by your family, It is unbearable." Hinata says sadly.

" Why are we moping? We should get up and leave are problems behind us."

"Al your right, we should keep our minds off of that." Ed states standing up, finishing his bread, getting out of his funk.

"I-It is getting dark. W-We need to find some shelter." Hinata informs everyone as she is looking at the sky. "Byakugan." Hinata cries activating her Byakugan. "There is a cave over there in that mountain.

"See Hinata your not useless." Naruto says as hugging the blue hair girl as she turns red and faints. "Sorry, I got carried away Hinata….. Hinata, Hinata, oh well." Naruto gives up on trying to wake her up and throughs her over his shoulder as they walk over tords the mouton.

"Yoite." Yells a brown haired boy wearing a long sleeve sweater with a small black giraffe on the upper left side of the shirt over a white button collar shirt, with red-brown shorts white socks and brown boots. As a black haired boy wearing a light brown hat, black trench coat over a light brown turtle neck sweater with black pants and shoes with light brown gloves collapses and the giraffe short boy catches his friend.

"Are you OK?" The giraffe shirt boy asks worried for his friend's health.

"I'm fine." Yoite assured his friend thin cough up some blood in his hand. "Just keep moving Miharu." Yoite commands forcing him-self up determined to keep moving.

"Don't push yourself." Miharu tells Yoite trying to keep him from hurting himself.

Just as Yoite gets to his feet he collapses again. "Yoite, Yoite. Wake up." Miharu yells trying desperately to wake up his friend.

"Katara are we there yet?" Asks a bald boy with an arrow on his head wearing an orange shirt over a yellow shirt with a brown belt yellow pants red socks and brown shoes caring a brown staff.

No Aang, we can't be there because we have no destination. "Answered a girl with brown hair braided down the back and has it in some kind of loop in the front wearing a blue dress like tunic it has slits on the side allowing for easy leg movement over blue pants and gray shoes and has some type of cuffs on her wrists.

"Oh, that's right….. I'm board." The bold monk complains.

"Help someone help." comes a voice.

"Katara did you hear that?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Help." Miharu Yells hoping that some way some how someone will hear.

"We're coming." Aang yells.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks as she comes up to them and gets on her knees.

"My friend has collapsed and he won't wake up." Miharu tells her in a panic. Katara opens her flak and moves her hands in a motion and the water in her flask comes out. The water covers her hands and starts to glow thin she places her hands over Yoite's chest.

"What are you doing?" Miharu asks.

"I am checking to see what is wrong in his body". She runs her hands up his body over his head." Oh my." Katara says shocked.

"What, what's wrong". Miharu asks still historical.

"He has a high temperature and he has an infection in his lungs that is causing his reparatory system to fail. He is surfing from malnutrition because his digestive system is in a weekend state and his immune system is failing. I found this pack of cardio pills in his pocket how many of these have been taken." Katara asks.

"About one every twenty minutes." Miharu answers. "It seems that he thinks as long as his heart is beating he'll be fine."

"Will he be alright?"

"Unfortunately his body is falling apart. I can only hope to slow down its deterioration. He does not have long." Katara states focusing on healing Yoite.

"What?" Miharu yells. "How long."

"About a month. I wish there was something more I could do for him." Katara admits putting the water back into the flask

"I don't understand, Yoite can walk, talk, and eat like anyone else." Miharu rebuttals.

"That's because his body is being pushed to the limits. It won't be long before his body and mind fail him."

"What is driving him? What makes him push himself so hard?" Katara asks. Miharu just turns his head and looks at the ground.

"I feel so useless." Aang yells punching the ground. "I'm supposed to be the avatar. But I can't even save one person." Aang complains blaming himself.

"What is the avatar?" Miharu asks scratching his head confused.

"You don't know what the avatar is?" Aang asks now being the confused one.

"Well the avatar is the bridge between the spirit and our world. He is also a master of all four elements. He is supposed to keep Pease in the world but he has disappeared for 100 years until we found Aang in an iceberg." Katara explains.

"So Aang is this "avatar" person you speak of?" Miharu questions barley understanding.

"That is correct." Katara assures Miharu.

"Really that sounds an offal lot like the Shinra Banshou. Miharu points out.

"What is the Shinra Banshou?" Katara asks.

"It gives the person that posses it the power to do anything and makes them the ruler of the Nabari world." Miharu says bluntly.

"One question. HOW DOSE THAT SOUND ANYTHING LIKE THE AVATAR!" Katara yells.

"You're scaring me." Miharu tells her sounding innocent and getting red.

"I'm sorry for shouting." Katara apologizes feeling horribly. (This is just a symbol not what actually happens) two bats wing pop out of Miharu's back and a devils tail appears. While he has a devilish smile on his face. Thin his aspirins changes back to normal.

"Ugh. What's going on?" Yoite manages to muter as he starts to stand up.

"What do you think you are doing? No you need to save your energy." Katara suggests tiring to get Yoite to lie down.

"Stay back or elites" Yoite commands pointing his finger at Katara.

"What are you going to do poke me to death?" Katara ask sarcastically.

"Yoite don't hurt them they helped you." Miharu informs Yoite.

"OK. Was he actually going to poke me to death?" Katara asks holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"No it's the Kira technique." Miharu corrects.

"Does it involve poking someone to death." Katara teases as she loses control and busts out laughing.

"The Kira technique shoots some of the users life-force into the enemy and kills the person from the inside out using the life force." Miharu explains.

"Oh, Well that is different he's going to point at me to death." Katara still teasing not realizing the danger she is in.

"Uh Katara, I don't think there kidding around." Aang states putting his hands on her solders trying to move her away from Yoite.

"Yoite stop."

"I apologize, I am very grateful for your help." Yoite says bowing and walking away."

"Where do you think you are going in that condition?" Katara asks as she grabs Yoite by the arm. "You're not going anywhere." Katara orders tightening her grip.

"Get off." Yoite raises his voice jerking his arm away and starts walking in a random direction. (I bet you would have never guessed that he is headed towards the mouton)

"Yoite, wait for me." Miharu calls running to catch up with Yoite.

"Ugh, I better go with you if I don't you'll collapse again and this time probably die." Katara advises as she follows them. At the top of the mountain, the man in the suet waiting smiling and says. "They're coming. It's only a matter of time."

**part 2 will be up soon pleas revue and tell me how I could do better even if you aren't giving advice pleas revue and tell me what you think so I know whether to keep righting or not.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Begins

**Part 2**

**OK, so hears part 2 and this is where the story gets going so I hope you like it.**

All four groups have found shelter of some sort to sleep in for the night. early this morning when everyone has awoken. They all walk out of the mountain. The mane in the suet remains on the top of the mouton. As everyone goes outside the mane speaks. Ah welcome. How did you sleep.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto barked at him rubbing his eyes.  
>"How rude of me, you may call me Ring Master." The man introduces himself.<p>

"So Ring Master where are we?" Sora asks.

"Well that is an excellent question and here's an excellent answer. Look at your hand, what makes up your hand is millions of billions of atoms and in each of those atoms is an interlay different universe. I can control the connection to those universes. Where we are right now is in-  
>between every universe and I have learned to harness and control it." The Ring Master explains.<p>

"OK, now for those of us who don't know what the hell your talking about?" Naruto asks still confused. 10 hours of explaining later.

"So do you understand now Naruto." Ed speaks slowly. Trying not to confuse Naruto.

"Uhhhhh, no." Naruto says with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh four the love of it only took him 10 minuets to explain it to us when we wore confused." Tie stats.

"Let me try a different way." Ring master appears right in front of Naruto out of nowhere. "Ok Naruto we are in a magical world in between worlds." Ring master explains spreading his arms over his head and down his sides.

It finally clicked where he was. "Oh, what I knew where we were this whole time I was just making sure that all of you understood where we were."

"OK, now that we are clear about this no one use big word so we don't have to go thought this again." Ed commands annoyed to the point of killing someone.

"Stop pestering the kid." Katara tells everyone wile shooing them away.

"Thanks….." Naruto pauses not knowing her name.

"My name is Katara you are." The water bender extends her hand in a sign of friendship.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blond ninja answers shaking her hand and flashing her his signature smile

"time to get serious." Ring master announces as his voice becomes monotone. "The reason that I have summoned you hear is the balance between the universes has been broken." The man standing in front of the crowd spoke with no emotion in on his face. This information struck terror in everyone.

Just out of sight of ear shot of the crowd. Aang is sitting on a rock in deep thought. Then Katara comes up to him.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asks lovingly wile putting her hand on his shoulder. "You've been quiet ever since we gat here."

"I'm just worried about everyone the comets coming soon and I am hear and not getting ready to fight the Fire Lord. It's just so frustrating" Aang says slamming the heal of his staff on the ground.

"I would believe so." The Ring Master walks up to them. "That's gat to be tough. Having everyone expecting greatness from you." The man speaks as he sits down next to Aang. "You know we are in a pocket between time and space. So time is an illusion here literally." The Ring Master tells Aang as he gazes into his eyes.

"I..I believe you. I feel like I can trust you." Aang tells him wide eyed and mesmerized.

"Aang…Aang!" Katara shouts shaking the bold monk.

"What." Aang spoke snapping out of his daze.

The Ring Master is making an announcement. "Come on." Katara says pulling Aang to his feet.

"OK, OK." Aang acquiesce and goes with Katara.

"Everyone calm down that is why I have summoned you hear. Because only you heroes can stop the destruction of the universes. By completing a Series of tasks. The ones that complete the task there universe will be saved. The ones that don't there universe will be destroyed along with them. Everyone is silent as they take in the information that they have just resaved. You have three hours to prepare for it. So spend it however you want make friends or trine"

I'm hungry

"oh yah I forgot you all have your own mini fridge inside the monition." 3 seconds later. Well they cleared out fast.  
>(after everyone is full they gather outside agene)<br>now that you have eaten I think its time you all get to know each other. The Ring Master subjects.

"There's no need we did that last night." Katara rebuttals.

"This is a bit different. You know the old saying that you don't really know some one inutile you have walked a mile in there shoes."

"So you want us to act like each other." Aang says thinking he knows where he is going with this.

"No, I want you to be each other." The Ring Master corrects as he snaps his fingers. There is a sudden flash of light. Then a blood curdling scream is heard. Everyone looks to see Yoite rolling on the floor scraping at his scalp.

"Yoite are you OK?" Aang asks concerned as he runs over to the historical Kira user.

Miharu looks at Katara and pleads. "Help Yoite"

"But I'm Yoite Miharu." Katara responds.

"Miharu I'm Aang." Miharu responds.

**OK if any of you are confused by what just happened they all switched bodies.**


End file.
